February 6, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:45 Flower1470 i is first AND I GOT A SCREENSHOT THIS TIME You are now away. Loving77 has joined the chat. Loving77 Hey pweeb 4:58 Flower1470 Sup Peep . ooo 5:05 Loving77 Dumbo chat File:Dogdude.png 5:07 Flower1470 lol ooo . ooo Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:42 Dragonian King hi guys peep why isn't halfway to forever on the poll 5:42 Loving77 hiii silly 5:42 Flower1470 Hey Silly 5:43 Loving77 Bc I was only doing the sub songs not the dub ones I'll do dub next month 5:43 Dragonian King awww 5:43 Loving77 sorry silly billy 5:43 Dragonian King File:Scoutvalentine.png chris ripped me off that's okay 5:43 Flower1470 have you heard Take a Chance? 5:43 Dragonian King i'll vote for the one with the coolest name 5:44 Loving77 We have most of the sub songs on the wiki 5:44 Dragonian King i'm too lazy to listen to them 5:44 Loving77 AW 5:44 Flower1470 pfft 5:44 Loving77 But most of them are awesome 5:46 Flower1470 . lag wow 5:47 Loving77 SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY 5:49 Dragonian King what 5:49 Loving77 At least listen to one PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE 5:49 Flower1470 ANYTHING BUT WONDERWINGS 5:50 Dragonian King i'll listen to wonder wings then 5:50 Loving77 That one will get stuck in your head and the song isn't that good 5:50 Flower1470 NOOOOOO 5:51 Dragonian King oh how about challenge the game 5:51 Loving77 Listen to Challenge the Game 5:51 Flower1470 YES! 5:51 Dragonian King PFFFT (rofl) 5:51 Loving77 THAT ONE IS AWESOME 5:51 Dragonian King awww what it's in japanese? 5:51 Loving77 Yup 5:52 Dragonian King forget this 5:52 Flower1470 ROFL! 5:52 Loving77 Well Wild Child has some English in it. Same thing with Wonder Wings 5:53 Flower1470 WANDARWIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSS i hated that. it was stuck in my head for DAYS *shivers* 5:55 Loving77 I forgot what Go Way sounds like. 5:55 Flower1470 idk 5:55 Loving77 All I know is we didn't like it. 5:55 Flower1470 ITS IN MY HEAD AGAIN 5:55 Dragonian King to me it looks like "GO AWAY, GO AWAY!" 5:56 Flower1470 WAAAAAANDAAAAAAAAARRRRRR WIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGSSSSSSSS :bawling: 5:57 Loving77 Longing Freesia kind of has english in it. You can tell what the dude is saying in some parts. 5:58 Flower1470 "the dude" 5:58 Loving77 Yeah the dude Hey someone should make that a song 5:58 Dragonian King The Dude and This Guy Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 5:59 Dragonian King the ultimate duo hi chris 5:59 Chrisgaff Hi guys, I'm finally back. 5:59 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:00 Chrisgaff Hi Lil, Hi Silly 6:00 Dragonian King wb 6:01 Chrisgaff Thanks. :) Flower1470 has left the chat. Loving77 has left the chat. Flower1470 has joined the chat. 6:03 Chrisgaff What happened? 6:03 Flower1470 if i dc again im complaining to wikia Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:03 Flower1470 this is ridiculous. 6:04 Loving77 It keeps dcing me 6:04 Dragonian King ooo ikr chat is being terrible well for you guys its fine for me :D 6:04 Flower1470 lucky. 6:05 Chrisgaff Same here. 6:05 Flower1470 i wonder if it's firefox 6:05 Chrisgaff It might, I don't use Firefox, so I have no clue. 6:05 Flower1470 im switching to ie brb 6:05 Chrisgaff Ok 6:05 Dragonian King i use firefox and it's fine for me maybe its your internet connection 6:06 Chrisgaff I use Internet Explorer and Google Crome. Flower1470 has left the chat. Flower1470 has joined the chat. 6:08 Chrisgaff Wb 6:08 Dragonian King hi i mean wb 6:08 Flower1470 @Silly my internet is fine 6:08 Dragonian King yeah but if you and peep are both having the problem and me and chris don't AND i use firefox so it's not a firefox problem so yeah that's the only thing i can think of and if it's wikia's end wouldn't we all be having it? and even if it's area-specific then chris should have it 6:09 Flower1470 lol idk what's causing it. but there's no problems with IE so far. 6:11 Dragonian King hmm it could be an issue with wikia + firefox + your internet connection complicatedness is fun 6:11 Flower1470 :P 6:11 Dragonian King actually no its stupid nobody likes complicatedness You are now away. 6:19 Flower1470 im hungry 6:19 Chrisgaff ^ You are no longer away. 6:20 Dragonian King mt i haven't eaten dinner yet... 6:20 Flower1470 :O 6:22 Dragonian King well i had two biscuits :D 6:23 Flower1470 i want food D: 6:25 Dragonian King mt 6:26 Flower1470 fooooooood ok im lagging here now Wikia is not my friend right now 6:29 Chrisgaff D: 6:29 Flower1470 *sob* must keep posting so it doesnt get mad DARN COME ON 6:30 Loving77 lag 6:30 Flower1470 *more sobbing* You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:33 Dragonian King ... Flower1470 has left the chat. Flower1470 has joined the chat. 6:36 Flower1470 idk how to fix this 6:36 Dragonian King contact wikia 6:36 Flower1470 i dont want to bother them :/ Flower1470 has left the chat. Flower1470 has joined the chat. 6:38 Flower1470 hmm if i dc again im not coming back in unless i figures something out figure* You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:41 Dragonian King bother them anyway 6:43 Flower1470 now i have two messages to send to wikia :/ Flower1470 has left the chat. 6:45 Dragonian King ooo 6:46 Chrisgaff ooo x@ x2* You are now away. I've g2g, cya tomorrow Hopefully I'll have more time tomorrow, cya. You are no longer away. 6:55 Dragonian King bye 6:55 Chrisgaff Cya 6:55 Loving77 bye 6:55 Chrisgaff Pen, can you tell Lil' I said bye? And cya 6:56 Loving77 sure. :P 6:56 Chrisgaff Thanks. :) Adios Chrisgaff has left the chat. Loving77 has left the chat. 7:00 Dragonian King ooo so um yeah Flower1470 has joined the chat. 7:03 Flower1470 i think i did something that might help L/ :/ * idk 7:05 Dragonian King ok You are now away. 7:10 Flower1470 . no lag so far...... nvm i jinxed it You are no longer away. 7:12 Dragonian King ooo Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:16 Flower1470 Sup Peep You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:19 Dragonian King wb You are now away. 7:25 Flower1470 . Loving77 has left the chat. 7:29 Flower1470 ooo . . SILLY before i dc again You are no longer away. 7:40 Dragonian King what 7:40 Flower1470 I have to ask you 7:40 Dragonian King no whale is stupid 7:40 Flower1470 to record the chat log from when I dc'd to when Chris left grr idk if what i said went through or not lol 7:41 Dragonian King i'll just log it all 7:42 Flower1470 that works too lol ill clear my cache and see if that helps any. i dont think it will but i might as well try. Flower1470 has left the chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:47 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. Category:Chat logs Category:February 2014